1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gasolines, and more particularly to blended gasolines and processes for making blended gasolines.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Petroleum reserves are decreasing, and the cost of locating and recovering new liquid gasoline reserves is increasing. Large amounts of low-weight hydrocarbon components and natural gasoline are available, but have not been extensively utilized as fuels for motor vehicles and other internal combustion engines. This is despite the relatively low cost of these fuels. These fuels have a high vapor pressure at standard temperatures and pressures, and accordingly, vapor losses to the atmosphere by open-container storage are environmentally unacceptable. These fuels are more difficult to store and to dispense than currently available gasolines, and would require modification of standard liquid gasoline burning vehicles.